Nutty's Storytime
Nutty's Storytime is a series of vocal stories surrounding the Virtual Magic Kingdom, written and produced by Nutty. Each season is generally set in a land within VMK featuring characters that often make reappearences. The first season, the Gingerbread Chronicles, was originally designed to be a standalone season telling the backstories of Gingerbread Houses in VMK. "Gingerbread Chronicles" was the original name for the series. However, due to the success of the first season, producers picked up the show for a second season, later titled Adventureland. Unlike its predecessor, Adventureland flopped. Reluctant to disband the show, producers attempted one more season featuring characters from Season 1. Titled Fantasyland, the season was more successful than the first, surrounding the events preceding the first season. The most recent season, titled the Ghost Genocide, featured the return of arguably the season's main antagonist: Katarina. Producers intend to do a fifth season, though the details have not been revealed. Overview Season 1: Gingerbread Chronicles ''See also: The Gingerbread Chronicles The first season began in Gallifreyan's Gingerbread House, telling the backstory, linking the various objects in the room together. Set at Christmastime 2013, the Mayor of then-called Gingerbread City, Calvin Orrupt, or C. Orrupt, was despised by his citizens. While harboring a secret, and particularly frowned upon, homosexual relationship with a waiter and adult film star, Rhys Runkashell, many of Gingerbread City's residents attempted to take down the Mayor. Led by Gallifreyan and Michael in an organization called Genesis, the series generally focuses on the events preceding the coup d'etat against Orrupt. Meanwhile, a religious war plays out in 19 Gingerbread Lane, various backstories are explored, and a Russian woman attempts to take control of the Gingerbread Empire through sinister means. Season 2: ''Adventureland ''See also: Adventureland The second season was entirely unrelated to the first with an entirely new cast of characters, settings, and storylines. The general premise was a husband-wife explorer duo who had lost their children while on a business safari. They enlist the help of the neighboring tribespeople of the Erut Nevda jungles in a desperate effort to find their children. The main antagonist of the series is the Red Bandit, though he himself is a MacGuffin. Although it is never clearly revealed in the season itself, the fourth season revealed the events of ''Adventureland occurred in February 2014. Season 3: Fantasyland ''See also: Fantasyland Following the complete failure of the second season, producers opted to return familiar faces to the series. Season 3 takes place several years prior to the first. The season focused primarily on the royal family of Fantasyland; the Queen's children were predicted by the prophets to be cursed. Thus, the Queen disperesed her children into the hands of Keepers, trusted friends, until the Queen's death, by which time the curse would be impossible. The children, unaware of their royalty, eventually cross paths as two rogues lead a revolution against the monarchy and the children. Returning is Gallifreyan, Harvey Dugood, and Katarina, among others. Events reveal the intricate backstory of Katarina and Gallifreyan's acquaintance as well as the origins of Empress Niall. Season 4: ''Ghost Genocide ''See also: Ghost Genocide The main premise of Season 4 was the resurrection of Katarina, or rather the revelation that she was never dead to begin with. One by one, districts of the Gingerbread Empire go missing as Katarina roams the land with her mysterious partner, Ersatz. The main cast was entirely returning characters with the exception of Ersatz, Bruno, Nutty, and Lily, the last three of which joined the Cult of Gallifrey. The main setting for the most part was Tsereve's new base beneath the Empire. It was also the second season, the first being Season 2 to connect Storytime to the real world. Season 5 ''See also: Season 5 Producers announced the production of a fifth season, yet to be titled. The exact subject of the series is unknown, but it is assumed that it will feature mostly new characters, if not all new. Production 'Conception' The initial idea for the series began when VMK player Gallifreyan asked Nutty to help her describe her Gingerbread House for the annual Gingerbread House competition. Nutty quickly assembled a backstory without a resolution. This would later become the pilot of the series and the first spark to the worldwide sensation (yes worldwide). Later, another VMK player, NiallOfficial, entranced by the story, asked for another. This led to Episode 2 in 19GL. However, it was also intended to be a standalone episode. The third episode, Key East, was the same. However, on the night of their wedding, Nutty and NiallOfficial went to Gingerbread Junction for a story. This story would be the backstory of Episode 1 character Mayor Calvin Orrupt. From then on, the stories wove together culminating in the series finale on January 11, 2014. 'Storytelling' Stories are told, in Seasons 1 and 2, by Nutty. In Seasons 3 to present, they are told by Rhys, a title character in Seasons 1 and 4. They are set in a VMK room and told generally without props or live acting. The Season 4 premiere featured a live show, the first of its kind. Each season can contain anywhere from 9 (Season 4) to over 60 episodes (Season 3). While the show is generally dramatic, there are occassional elements of comedy. The first season was special in that it highlighted several controversial topics such as homosexual rights, religion, and politics. 'Title Sequence' Beginning with Season 4, producers began to create title sequences for the individual episodes. After the publishing of said title sequences, producers went back and added overall Season ones to the past seasons. For Season 4, each title sequence features the names of the characters that are prominent in that episode. Seasons Characters Settings Category:Browse Category:Home